Making Up
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: In a moment of anger, Ricky says something that he regrets. How will he convince Lucy that he didn't mean it? Don't forget to review!


I

Lucy followed Ricky from the bedroom. "Just give me one good reason, Ricky!"

Ricky rolled his eyes and turned to her. "I tol' you a hundred times. I dun't want you in show business..."

Lucy folded her arms. "Why not?"

"Lucy, I'm not gonna go all that again." With his coat draped over one arm, Ricky kissed his wife. Before turning to leave, he pointed sternly. "Now remember what I tol' you. Mess out!"

When the door closed behind him, Lucy stuck a tongue out at him defiantly.

II

Ricky sang the final notes of a song to a lone gentleman smoking a cigar at a table. He smiled and clapped when Ricky had finished.

"Very good! I'd like to see you in front of an audience, though..."

Before the gentleman could finish the sentence, Lucy appeared from backstage. She was beautiful in a blue sequined costume she had snagged from a dressing room. She walked directly up to the man, ignoring Ricky's icy glare.

"It's awfully nice to meet you. My name is Lu-"

Ricky interrupted, trying to keep his calm. "Mr. Chambers, I'm sorry about this. I had every intention of a closed audition..."

Mr. Chambers raised a hand graciously. "Oh, it's alright." He turned back to Lucy. "You're quite a beautiful young lady. Do you sing or dance?"

As Lucy opened her mouth to respond, Ricky held her forearm gently. "Mr. Chambers, will you excuse us a moment?"

Sensing the tension, Mr. Chambers rose from the table. "Don't worry, I'm going to be late for an appointment. I'll come down and see you tonight in front of an audience."

The men shook hands and Mr. Chambers tipped his hat to Lucy as he left.

The smile that Ricky had forced in front of Mr. Chambers vanished as he turned back to Lucy.

"Din't I tell you to mess out? He might put me in his show on Broadway!" Ricky's eyes were dark.

"I know! It's a great opportunity for both of us!"

Ricky put his hands on his hips. "It's a great opportunity for me. I tol' you I dun't want you in show business, din't I?"

Lucy crossed her arms. "Well, for once, I decided not to do what you 'tol' me!"

Ricky's eyes widened. "You NEVER do what I tol' you!"

"Ricky, why-" Lucy started, but Ricky interrupted her with a string of angry Spanish.

Lucy yelled over him. "If you're going to yell at me, at least have the decency to do it in English!"

Ricky smirked. "Alright. You want English?"

Lucy was surprised. She stood firm, waiting.

Ricky approached her, his eyes boaring into her. "You make me wish I never left Cuba. Sometimes I wish I never met you."

Immediately after the words escaped his lips, Ricky regretted them. His anger was gone, replaced by guilt and remorse for his cruelty. His heart sank further as he watched Lucy's face fall and her eyes fill with tears.

"Lucy, I...I din't mean that. I was mad." He reached out for her, but she backed away.

"No, Ricky, if that's how you really feel..." Lucy turned and rushed out of the club, throwing a coat over the blue sequins.

"Lucy, dun't go, I love you!" Ricky ran after her, but it was too late.

III

Lucy sat at the edge of the bed, a damp handkerchief in her hand. Maybe she was wring in trying to get into Ricky's act. But at least now she knew the truth. He no longer loved her. The thought made her eyes sting with fresh, heartbroken tears.

She ripped the sequins from her body, leaving only the sheer undergarment clinging to her.

Lucy was surprised when the bedroom door opened and Ricky walked in slowly. "Thank goodness you're here. Lucy-"

Lucy shook her head. "Ricky, you don't have to explain, I understand. I shouldn't have interfered in your audition. I'll mess out. But now at least I know how you feel."

"Lucy, that ISN'T how I feel! I'm sorry, baby, please believe me that I love you." He went to Lucy, who had her back to him. He put his hands on her waist and leaned in close to her ear.

Ricky was hypnotized by her scent, and the way the sheer silk clung to her figure in his hands. He could never regret anything about marrying this woman, he thought, angry at himself.

Lucy suddenly twisted away from him, breaking the reverie that she was falling into from feeling him so close to her. "Why aren't you at the club?"

Ricky sighed. "I called it off. There will be other auditions. I dun't deserve this one."

Lucy sat and looked her hands. "What about Broadway?"

Ricky sat beside her. "Lucy, do you know why I dun't want you in show business?"

Lucy stared straight ahead silently, not wanting to look at him.

"It's because everyone I've ever known has been in show business. Even my mother. I want a career, but I want a normal life, too." Ricky took Lucy's hand. "But I never wanted to hurt you, ever. All I want is to take care of you. I love you. You're the best thin' that ever happened to me."

Lucy didn't respond.

"What do I need to do to prove it to you?"

Lucy took a breath.

"Dun't answer me yet. Will you wait here?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in an hour. Trust me?"

"OK. An hour."

Ricky rushed out, turning to look at her before walking out. "And dun't change out of that."

Lucy turned her head so he wouldn't see her smile.

IV

"Lucy, honey, I'm home!" Ricky was back with fifteen minutes to spare.

He stuck his head in the bedroom door to see Lucy, still in the sheer garment, lounging on the bed with a book. Ricky walked over and took the book from her.

"Where did you go?" Lucy tried to avoid his gaze, but he had crawled up next to her and gently nudged her face up to him. She softened when she found the familiar warm, brown eyes looking at her.

"Do you remember when we got married? We din't have much money..."

Lucy smiled, her guard dropping. "We eloped to Connecticut. I remember."

Ricky took her left hand. "And we bought this ring in a hurry."

Lucy laughed. "...so we could see the justice of the peace before the weekend."

Lucy stopped laughing when Ricky slipped the band off her finger. She remembered how he'd said he wished he had never met her, and despite her best effort, she began to cry.

"Dun't cry, sweetheart, please..." Ricky kissed Lucy's cheeks where the tears glistened. "It's not what you think. This little band is very special, but it's time you had a ring that matches how much you mean to me..."

In place of the simple band, Ricky placed a brilliant gold ring with several clear, sparking diamonds along the top. He kissed it after slipping it on her finger.

Lucy gasped and looked at the ring on her hand. "Ricky, it's beautiful! But-"

"Lucy, let me 'splain. I"m not tryin' to make you forget what I said by buyin' you somethin'. But I want to promise you that I love you. I've always loved you and I'll always love you. And you walkin' into the Tropicana that first night was the most wonderful thin' that could happen to me. I wouldn't give that back for all the auditions in the world."

Ricky put Lucy's left hand over his heart. "Lucy, do you believe me?"

Lucy smiled softly. Ricky moved closer to her face, still holding her hand to his chest. "Say you believe me..." Ricky whispered as he wrapped an arm around her.

Lucy melted into him, his lips barely touching hers when she answered him. "I do..."

Ricky responded with a deep, passionate kiss. His heart thumped under Lucy's hand. He released her hand and lowered his grasp to the bottom of her thigh.

"Do you remember why we eloped?" Ricky's fingers moved slowly along the nylon over her leg.

Lucy smiled as she responded breathlessly. "Because you asked me to..."

Ricky kissed her neck as his hand crept under the thin costume lining she wore. "Why did I ask you?"

Lucy giggled, unable to think. "I don't remember..."

Ricky looked at his wife, deep into her eyes. "I din't want to wait one more day, Lucy. I love you so much."

"Oh, Ricky, I love you." Lucy's hands wandered along the smooth tan skin of his chest under his shirt.

She drew in a breath as Ricky moved on top of her. She allowed him between her legs, covered by thigh-high nylon.

Ricky glided his hands over her breasts, lowering the silky material from them. Lucy bit her lip as he left soft, hot kisses on the skin around her nipples. She reached down and freed the hardness from his loosened pants. She felt it probing her mound, teasing her.

Ricky nibbled her ear as his hands cupped her breasts.

"Ricky, please..." Ricky smiled. He loved for her to want him. He kissed Lucy's cheek gently as he entered her, her hips rising to meet him. Lucy gasped happily with each of his thrusts.

Ricky slowed his pace, going deeply into her as he repeatedly told her how he adored her in Spanish. He pulled Lucy up to him and quickened the pace of his thrusts again, cries of pleasure escaping both their lips.

With one strong release, they cried out together as Ricky tensed against her. He lingered inside her as he ran his fingertips along the side of her breast, his other hand resting on her thigh.

As Ricky slipped out of her and rested to her side, Lucy turned to her side, her back to him. Ricky kicked off his opened pants and cuddled up close to her. Lucy closed her eyes when she felt him against her, the medal he always wore was cool against the back of her neck. Ricky fiddled with the zipper that held the silk garment in place around Lucy's waist. It fell from her body and she drew in a breath when his arm circled her.

"Are you convinced now that I can't live without you?" Ricky breathed in Lucy's ear. Lucy smiled. "Maybe."

Ricky's eyes flew open wide. "Maybe?!" He smiled when she giggled softly. "Well...maybe I can try harder..."

Lucy let a soft cry escape her lips as Ricky's hand glided over her stomach and between her thighs. She felt the throb of arousal as he dipped two fingers into her with rhythmic strokes, his own arousal rising again, hard and hot against her back. As she moved her hips to the rhythm of his hand, Ricky snaked his free arm under her and reached for her breast, massaging it and tugging the nipple in his fingers.

When he sensed her breathing quicken in pleasured heaves, Ricky withdrew his fingers suddenly. Lucy gasped, feeling empty and desperate.

"I should think you'd be convinced now..." Ricky grinned, his accent thick in her ear.

Lucy turned around quickly, almost angrily, pushing him onto his back. Silently, she lowered herself into a crouch. Before Ricky could say another word, he felt her soft lips envelope the length of his stiff, tan shaft. She moved quickly up and down his erection, her tongue teasing the tip. When she felt him begin to tense, she released him abruptly.

Lucy stood up from the bed as Ricky sat up on his elbows, looking desperate himself. She crossed her arms. "Yes, I think I'm convinced now."

Ricky smiled darkly and stood up slowly. Lucy backed away from him, laughing, until she was stopped against the wall. He lifted her, wrapping her thighs around his waist. He sucked a nipple, teasing it with his teeth as his hard tip teased her open, wet mound.

With her arms around his shoulders, helpless between the cold wall and Ricky's hot skin, Lucy begged. "Ricky, please, please!"

Ricky responded by pushing his throbbing manhood into her, deep and hard. He repeated his deep penetrations as Lucy screamed out her release and her body bucked with ecstasy. He held himself fully inside her as he came forcefully.

As his erection subsided, Lucy slid down the wall, her legs trembling. Ricky tenderly gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to their bed. He lay next to her and their arms wound around each other, their breathing and the pounding of their hearts slowing to normal.

"Lucy...you do believe me, dun't you? I never was more sorry about anythin' in my life than I am about what I said..."

Lucy's eyes darted about as she tried to recall what they had fought about. When she remembered, she smiled, her eyes inches from his. "I do, Ricky, honest."

As they exchanged more quiet I love you's, they kissed sweetly before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
